All Over You
by Liv-and-Love
Summary: It's just one night that can change everything. How can something so new feel like coming home even though I have to leave. MATURE one shot A/O


Title: All Over You

**A/N: This was a bit of a dare from another member who shall remain nameless. So be forewarned, mature/ nc-17 audiences only! **

Olivia idly poured herself a hot cup of tea as she wiped the exhaust of a long days work out of one of her eyes. She leaned her back up against her counter as she looked around her kitchen. It had almost been a full week since Alex had returned for a short stay in New York, which also meant that it was almost time for her to head back to Africa.

She brought the cup up to her lips and took a tentative sip. It was still too hot. Alex had said she'd come back strictly for business, but that a little bit of pleasure never hurt. It wasn't just the words she spoke, it was the way she talked, and the way she swung her hips when she walked. It was the way her eyes lingered on Olivia's lips; they had Liv transfixed on them and she couldn't peel her eyes away.

Those supple blue eyes spoke more than words ever could. They spoke of want, of desire. She was still the same old Alex, stubborn and determined, but this time something was different. Or perhaps it was just Olivia's mind playing tricks on her. Perhaps she was just reading too much into Alex's demeanor. That's why it took her so long to work up the courage.

Olivia took another sip of her tea and found it to be just the right temperature. It didn't take her long to finish. She quickly washed out the cup and placed it in her nearly empty dishwasher. She couldn't let her mind wander too far or she might be able to find some sort of an excuse to back out of the dinner plans she had made with Alex.

They had gone out to a bar with the guys the first night Alex had been back and then again last night. After a few drinks, Olivia got that distinct feeling that Alex had more than just going out for drinks on her mind. But with that woman, intentions never were quite clear, unless you were sitting opposite of her in the courthouse, then you knew without a shadow of a doubt what she was after.

Liv made her way to her bedroom to find a dress for their evening together. She still wasn't quite sure if this was a date or not. It could simply be just a dinner with a good friend. _Right, just dinner with a friend that you find incredibly attractive and who happened to be flirting with you all week, _she thought. Olivia threw open her closet door and began to trifle through the dresses she had. They were all the way in the back. She had a few simple black dresses, a silky blue one, a really low cut and short blue one that she had once worn undercover as a prostitute, _no that one would not do_. Then there was her Dolce & Gabbana dress, it was obviously expensive, but she had worn it to a swingers club, it might seem a little too needy. She continued rifling through her closet until she came to just the right dress. It was a simple black dress, form fitting and sensuous. It was cut low in the front and zipped all the way up the back exposing but a glimpse of her toned back.

The dress hugged her curves and lifted her breasts to just the right perk. She glanced in the mirror and quickly ran her hands over the front of her dress, dusting off traces of anything that shouldn't be there. She glanced at the watch she still wore on her wrist. It was almost 8 o clock and she couldn't waste anymore time debating. She grabbed a leather jacket and threw it on over her shoulders as she grabbed her keys. She had wanted to pick Alex up, but Alex had insisted on meeting her there.

So, Olivia hopped in her black mustang that was rarely used and headed to the restaurant. When she arrived there she quickly glanced in the review mirror. She caught a glimpse of her necklace and traced the outline of the word, _fearlessness, right; I need some of that right now. _Olivia gave her keys to the valet and briskly walked into the restaurant to get out of the chilly winter air.

There she was, Alex, sitting at a small dining table made for two. She sat coolly sipping a glass of cabernet whilst wearing a most stunning deep purple, silky dress. A smile spread across her lips when she saw Olivia coming towards her. "You're late detective," Alex said as she sat her menu down.

Olivia sat in the seat across from Alex. "I was . . ."

"Deciding what to wear?" Alex interjected before Olivia could come up with some sort of lie.

Olivia blushed at having been caught. "Yes." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can't get anything past you."

Alex eyed Olivia, and her voice lowered a pitch, "No, you can't" she almost whispered. "Now what would you like to order?" She asked, her voice now back to its cheery self, "I'm famished. You kept me waiting for so long, I am ready to eat."

Alex showed no hint that she meant anything other than wanting to eat food, but Olivia couldn't help but feel that tingling sensation starting to linger in her gut. Surely this woman knew what she was doing to her. Olivia decided to test her theory, "You look stunning," she said.

Alex smiled coyly and said, "Thank you. You look ravenous." Alex held Olivia's gaze.

_This was definitely more than just a friendly dinner,_ Olivia thought, but she soon broke contact when the waitress arrived. Liv could still feel Alex's lingering looks as she placed her order.

When the night was done, Olivia held the door open for Alex as the valet brought Liv's car back around. Olivia gave the driver a generous tip and opened the passenger door as the blonde gently slid into the seat. Olivia climbed behind the wheel. This part hadn't been well thought out. Olivia looked over at Alex and asked tentatively, "Where would you like to go?"

Alex let out a small sigh as she eyed Olivia, "You can take me back to the hotel." Of course that wasn't where she really wanted to go, but it was the polite answer.

Liv nodded as she started the car. How had she expected this to end anyways? This was Alex's last night in New York, and in their long friendship, this was technically their first date. After some time of driving and a relaxing, yet tension laced ride back to the hotel Alex was staying at, Olivia pulled up to the side of the street and parked her car.

Alex lifted her eyes to meet Olivia's as she leaned in to give Liv a goodbye hug. She wrapped an arm around a shoulder. Their cheeks touched, and Alex could feel the heat from Olivia's mouth on her ear. She stayed in the embrace a bit longer than she intended, she couldn't help but love the way her skin felt against Olivia's.

Olivia felt it to, all that tension now built up to that one moment, and she knew Alex wouldn't take the first plunge. So gingerly, she began to move her head so that her lips caressed Alex's cheek and sought out the warmth of Alex's lips. And Alex kissed her back, gently, exploratory. Soon their tongue's sought each other out this time greedy and rough.

Alex bit Olivia's lip hard, and then sucked on it to ease the pressure. Olivia replied in kind by snaking her hand up behind Alex's neck and into her blonde tresses as she pulled, and pulled hard, breaking their kiss. Alex was now in the submissive mode. Her neck was forcibly exposed to Olivia's lips, and Liv took full advantage.

Alex's mouth hung open as she began to gasp as tender pulls kept her head back. Liv ran her lips across Alex's neck, exploring and sucking and then she ran her finger down her neck, scraping her nails across the tender flesh making Alex moan until she couldn't keep still in her seat. Alex's hips began to tilt ever so slightly and Olivia sucked on her neck even more.

Alex let out another moan as Olivia's tongue danced up to her ear as she began to slowly release her grip on the blonde's hair only to once again pull tighter. Alex slowly parted her legs; the movement caused her skirt to ride up, revealing the black garter that held her stockings up. Olivia looked down and eyed the garment and gently released Alex's hair.

Alex was left sitting with her eyes closed as she regained her thoughts, "Maybe we could go back to your place?"

Suddenly all of Olivia's nerves had vanished and it felt as if they had always been together. But how could something so new feel like home and feel so safe. Olivia's smile was sly as she answered, "If that's what you want."

Alex drank in the sight of Olivia, now emboldened by their kiss. Never before had she been so scared, but never before had it felt so right. Their friendship had shifted into something more and while Alex knew she only had one night left in New York, she also knew everything had already changed. She needed to feel her lips again, her touch. If she were to have to leave, she needed it; she needed the memory of Olivia to hang onto and to hope for. Alex leaned into Olivia's ear, "If you give me the ok, then I'll be all over you." She whispered, letting the warmth of her mouth hover in Olivia's neck.

Olivia turned ever so slightly so Alex's eyes were now trained on Olivia's lips. Liv reached up and gave another tug on Alex's hair, eliciting a groan of pleasure mixed with the pain. Olivia leaned in and quickly sucked on Alex's earlobe and then whispered, "Ok." She let Alex go and put the car in reverse. Alex bit her lip as she leaned back in her chair anxiously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Olivia's fingers danced on the skin at Alex's neck, the raw flesh exposed. They were both now in Olivia's bedroom, and Liv had Alex pinned beneath her body. Olivia's bare flesh glided across the smooth ivory skin of the blonde beneath her. Liv slid her leg in between Alex's and brought her knee up to Alex's center. Alex groaned and reciprocated with an equivocal grind by her own thigh and Olivia couldn't help but nestle back into it.

Olivia let her fingers glide to Alex's breast and she circled it and then pinched the blonde's nipple. She moved her mouth down to retrace what her fingers had done. Liv breathed a warm breath over excited nipples and then licked all the way around her breast, teasing it before taking it fully in her mouth. She used one hand to mimic her mouths movements on her other breast before trading off and giving equal attention to the other breast. She quickly learned which movements made Alex moan and quickly used that knowledge to her advantage.

Olivia's soft words floated right over Alex and she heard nothing of what the brunette was saying. Only the harsh, needy words rung out keeping Alex put, keeping her from trying to sit up and turn Olivia on her back and greedily take her. Olivia kept Alex exactly where she wanted her, writhing beneath her.

Olivia's mouth traced down Alex's stomach, creating a wave of pleasure as her lips came in contact with delighted skin. Her mouth moved further south and soon her mouth was sucking on the inside of Alex's thighs. She explored the territory, licking each inner thigh and kissing her both roughly at first, and then southing. She brought her mouth closer to Alex's center and breathed a warm breath over her, making Alex's hips tilt upwards in expectation.

Olivia let her arms rest under Alex's thighs as her hands cupped her ass and brought her lips closer to Alex. Alex moaned at the absence of touch and the promise of it. Then Olivia let her tongue glide against Alex's velvety skin, exploring her everywhere. Alex moaned and rocked her hips gently with the motion as one hand grasped at Olivia's hair. Alex's legs wrapped around Olivia and she squirmed beneath the detective.

Olivia's mouth encircled Alex's clitoris, licking her delicately, and sucking gently. Liv's mouth continued to explore and circle and lick Alex. The brunette learned how to touch her, where to touch her, and what sent her to the brink, but she didn't let her go over the edge. She kept her near, wanting her to ache for the release.

And ache Alex did. Her moans became gasps as the once gentle and delicate tongue began to infiltrate her everywhere, ravishing her. She arched her back, wanting to be sent over the edge, but Olivia pulled back each time. Soon her groans became plea's as she called out Olivia's name.

Liv looked up to see Alex's eyes trained on her, begging her, and she took pity on her. Olivia removed her hands from under Alex's ass and brought one to her opening. She dipped two fingers into Alex and instantly the blonde's hips thrust upward, wanting more still. Olivia let Alex move her hips in a rhythm but kept her fingers shallow as she built Alex back up.

Alex continued to groan and call out Olivia's name with each thrust of her hips until it seemed she could no longer stand it. Liv had brought her back to that peak and when she had, with the rhythm of Alex's hips, she thrust her fingers deeply inside Alex and let the blonde ride it out. Liv's mouth engulfed her clit as Alex went over the edge and her muscles clamped as she came loudly. Olivia let the waves of her orgasm dissipate before slowly pulling out and climbing back over Alex's body.

Alex lay in bed gazing at Olivia wondering why they had never done this before. With her it was so simple to let go, to abandon everything else and simply be. But she didn't dwell for too long because she knew there was another ache she had to squelch. So she rolled on top of Olivia before Liv could get another word in and began to repay her the pleasure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Several hours later, they were back at the entrance to Alex's hotel. Olivia walked around the car and opened the passenger door for Alex to climb out. Alex's hands landed at Olivia's hips after she climbed out and she pulled the detective in close for a kiss. "I'll always remember this night," she whispered into her ear.

Olivia smiled as she hugged Alex. "So will I," she whispered back. When she pulled back, Olivia once again said, "Next time, don't wait so long to visit."

Alex grabbed her purse off of the passenger seat and placed a quick kiss on Olivia's lips. "Next time, don't wait so long to ask me out." Alex began to saunter off; she didn't want to say goodbye, because this would not be the last time the saw each other. When she got to the entrance, she stopped and glanced back at Olivia, her eyes telling her all they needed to say. Then she smiled and walked into the lobby for her flight back to Africa would leave later that morning.

Olivia closed the passenger door of her car. She bit her bottom lip and gazed off at the entrance to the hotel lobby, sad to see Alex go, but this wasn't the end. No, it was far from all over.


End file.
